The Mysterious Necklace
by Dzana
Summary: Anna Platonova is to be married to Karl Modestovich. Rather she moves to Sankt-Peterburg as a companion of Baron Vladimir Ivanovich Korf. Could it be a safe situation for both the young people?
1. Prologue

My first attempt on Bednaya Nastya story. Originally written in 2006 in my mothertongue (Czech). With a big help of two native-speakers I started to translate it into English. The whole story has 37 chapters besides Prologue and Epilogue. My story is quite independent on the original TV series. I just took the names and a bit of their characters. You do not need to know the series, at all.

This is a story about a very young maid called Anna Platonova and young Baron Vladimir Ivanovich Korf.

Big thank to both my brilliant beta-readers Cybelle and Kleindog.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MYSTERIOUS NECKLACE <strong>

_Dedicated to my beloved husband for it was him who encouraged me to write and it was him and our love I was inspired with while writing this story... (July - November 2006)_

**Prologue **

**1859**

"Mama," Yekaterina ran cheerfully into her mother's chamber.

Anna lifted her eyes and proudly glanced at her daughter. "You are looking glamorous, dear. I wonder whether your father has seen you already?"

"No one has seen me, Mother; just you and Daria. Do you think Alexei will like me?" she asked her mother uncertainly.

"Will he like you? Oh Katya*, you will enamour more than one gentleman this night, I am afraid. Alexei will have to watch you carefully if he does not wish to lose his bride."

Both ladies burst out laughing.

"Mama, I have come to you with a request."

"What request, my dear? Do tell me what your wish is. Perhaps I can grant it."

Yekaterina touched her neck. "You see, mama? I am to go to a ball tonight but have no jewel suitable for such an event. Please, let me borrow your necklace. Just for tonight."

"Do you mean the Mysterious necklace?" asked Anna with a little surprise.

"Yes, Mama. The Mysterious necklace would so suit my gown, do you not think?"

Anna glanced at her daughter again and silently agreed with her. That necklace would bring out her beauty. And this night is to be so important for Yekaterina for it is the first ball she is to go to with her fiancé.

Out loud, however, she said, "No, I am sorry, Katya. I will gladly lend you any of my jewels except for the Mysterious necklace."

The voice of her mother sounded determined but mild enough that Yekaterina asked,  
>"Mama, why do you not want to lend it to me?"<p>

"Oh my dear, that necklace is not suitable for such a young lady," responded Anna indulgently. And then she looked at her disappointed daughter and added, "One day I will tell you the whole story of the necklace, but not today. We have to hurry, the carriage will be arriving soon." With these words Anna opened her jewel box. After some consideration she took out an emerald necklace and earrings.

"You see, Yekaterina, these emeralds are like your eyes."

Yekaterina smiled. Her mother was right. She gazed at her image in the looking glass with delight.

"Now go show yourself to your father," said Anna.

Yekaterina stood up and left her mother's room. As Anna watched her daughter leave the chamber, her thoughts travelled twenty years into the past.

* * *

><p><em>*Katya = another variety of Yekaterina name<em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1839**

Life at the estate of Korf was slowly returning to normal. The servants were easily getting used to the new master, the young Baron, who had asked the monarch to release him from the army so that he would be able to take care of the family estate. The grange was prospering due to the able hands of its custodian. This pleased the Baron because he could now leave for Sankt-Peterburg with a tranquil mind. It would be easier to spend the wintertime in the city rather than here in the countryside. Moreover, the house was still filled with traces of his dead father: the inkpot in his cabinet, an unfinished letter to prince Zagorsky; one could almost feel the touches of the Baron's quill, hear the rustling of papers … No, he must leave. He will hide himself in the family residence in Sankt-Peterburg and have a good time with his friends. It will be the best thing he can do.

A strange, peculiar emotion filled the soul of this young man. He had not been here for so many years. But now it seemed as if it were just yesterday since he last walked through the estate.  
>All of the memories were so sweet and painful at the same time. A smile ran past his face while thinking of those good times. As he quickly left the study he almost tripped over a laughing maid.<p>

"I am sorry, Sir."

"Nothing happened. Thank God we both came out of it alive and healthy. What is your name?"

The girl lifted her head and somewhat surprisingly answered: "I am Anna. Have you already forgotten, Vladimir Ivanovich?"

"So, you are Anna! Good God, how could I have not known you at once. My eye, you have grown! When I left years ago you were still a little girl. But now I see you are already a young woman," the Baron said with unfailing admiration.

"It is not fit to speak with a servant girl in this way, Baron," Anna said with a humble voice. Her eyes, however, were shining with merriment.

"You are right. Now, I am your master, am I not? Then bring me something to eat in the library. I am hungry." Vladimir tried to act the part of the severe master but, in truth, it went badly.

_So, this is Anna_. Once she was a timid child whom he had to rescue all the time; secretly – so his father would not know. Anna was the youngest of the Korf's serfs. Children had often laughed at her and pulled her pigtails. But Vladimir felt sorry for her. Many a time he came to comfort a bruised knee… _But it seems now there is no trace of the shrinking girl. How handsome she is. Oh, certainly she will find her lover soon. How old could she be now? Around sixteen? Perhaps._With these thoughts he entered slowly into the library.

Anna ran into the kitchen where Varvara awaited her impatiently.

"Where have you been, naughty girl? Dinner is to be served in a moment."

"I was at the gypsy girl to ask her about my future."

"Hmmm, such matters. And what did the cards tell you this time?" Varvara asked, half reprovingly, half good-natured.

"Just imagine it. Supposedly I am to be married to a rich man!" Anna laughed and danced around the kitchen.

Varvara nodded in agreement: "So, the cards did not lie today, I see. Oh, of course. Soon our custodian will bring you to the altar. You are a lucky girl and will be well-situated, my dear. And you will be blessed with children as well."

"But I do not want to marry the custodian. He is too old to me. You are just spooking me, are you not, Varvarushka?"*

"Indeed, I am talking seriously. Anna, you are already old enough to be married. And I have promised your father to care for your future. Karl Modestovich is the best match for you. I could die in peace then, knowing you are settled so well."

"Oh Varvara, Karl Modestovich really is a good man. I like him. Yes, I do. But I do not love him and I doubt I would ever be able to love him as my husband. No, I will not marry him."

"As I have said, the wedding will be set in a month – Karl wants it so and I have agreed."

"I would rather be an old maid. I will never marry!" Anna cried and ran out of the kitchen frantically. She stopped in front of the library. After a moment of hesitation she daringly entered and promptly shut the door behind her.

Vladimir lifted his eyes from a book. Seeing that Anna had not brought his dinner he looked at her inquiringly.

"Sir, they want to marry me off to our custodian but I do not want to. Please, do take me to Sankt-Peterburg with you. I will truly serve you day and night until I die if necessary. If only they would not make me marry." Anna's voice was speaking quickly and excitedly; her expression flashing a jumble of fear and trust.

With astonishment, Vladimir laid the book down on the table.

* * *

><p><em>*Little Varvara = Varvarushka. In Russian language they often use these diminutives both for women and men. I tried to use common transcription from Russian alphabet to English one. In some cases I am not sure but I will look at it further.<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The poor girl did not realize what she had done until the Baron's surprised look struck her dumb. Realizing, however, that it was too late to take her courageous words back, she rushed to the chair where Vladimir Ivanovich was settled in and kneeled down before him. Gazing down on Anna in her humble position helped the Baron recover his senses as he said,

"Get up, girl. Surely, you won't kneel in front of me. I have not forgotten that we were once friends."

"But now you are my Master. Forgive me for my boldness, please..." Anna's voice was somewhat trembling.

Vladimir gently took her chin in his hand and smiled, but said nothing. There were thousands of thoughts flying through his head.

_Good people, such courage this girl has! I like her even more than when she was a child... Still, I will not relieve her from the dinner matter so easily. I will tease this tomboy pleasantly. _  
>With these thoughts he again put on the expression of a skilled soldier.<p>

"What about the dinner you have not brought me yet? For what do I pay you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I,... I..." Anna started to stammer but she got over it quickly and tried to save the situation. "The dinner will be here in a moment, master. You will be excited, I swear. Today, quails in wine, cabbage pies and cakes with cranberry jam are to be served and..."

Vladimir had a hard time keeping his face serious when he rudely interrupted her,

"I cannot feed myself with only your words, my dear. Bring me the meal quickly or you will have to make your bed in the cellar."

With an unyielding look he scrutinized the girl's eyes. Anna caught his sharp gaze and her courage was suddenly gone. She felt confused from the rash changes in the Baron's countenance. She wanted to stand up fast and discharge the command but her skirt was caught under her feet... Only the arms of the young master prevented the girl from falling to the ground, the feel of which sent a shiver throughout her whole body. Vladimir could not tease Anna further. Looking into her eyes where tears were beginning to form, he smiled kindly at her again and caressed the maid's golden hair.

"Why, Anna. You do not need to be frightened of me. It was just a silly joke. Bring me my dinner and drink, please. Afterwards we will discuss your matter. And be careful not to fall and drop the dinner. I am indeed hungry."

The tone of his speech was again familiar and kind as always.

He helped the girl stand up and, feeling somewhat relieved, she turned towards the door. At that moment, however, Vladimir pulled her back.

"Anna, bring two plates with you. You will take dinner with me. In this lonely time I will enjoy having some company."

Anna wanted to say something but the Baron did not let her.

"I do not want to hear any protest. That is an order, understood!" he said resolutely but with a calm face.

When the door closed behind Anna after she left the room, Vladimir had a few minutes to think about their conversation.

_Well, I could take her into Sankt-Peterburg with me. It would be a pity to marry her off to the custodian. At least I would be able to spend all the boring evenings in the company of a nice girl... _

Anna left the library and, feeling suddenly weak, she fell back against the door – just for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and went to the kitchen to discharge the master's orders.  
>Varvara was awaiting her indignantly.<p>

"So, where have you been wandering again? Good Lord, when will you relieve me of this burden? Master's dinner is getting cold. He will be angry about that."

"No, you're wrong, Varvara. Master is well satisfied with me. I am just coming from him. He ordered me to bring two portions for he has a visitor."

"A visitor? Hmmm, he didn't tell me about that. It may be an unannounced visit. I should bring a better wine up from the cellar then. Well, go. Take them the meals first and I will serve them the wine myself afterwards."

"Oh no, Varvarushka. You do a lot of running around the house all day long. It is I who will serve the gentlemen this night. I will be perfect, you need not worry. I will bring them the wine as well. So you can take a rest while I make up for my negligence today.

Anna knew well how to persuade Varvara.

"My good child, I know you have a heart of gold. Very well, then. We shall forget our quarrel, what do you say?"

"Of course, Varvara. Anyway, I have already forgotten it," Anna responded with glittering eyes. She was not, however, thinking about the quarrel with Varvara, rather, she was occupied with thoughts about the conversation which was soon to be held. She suspected that it would be very important for her future. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anna stepped into the library carrying a tray.

"Your dinner, Vladimir Ivanovich. What would you like to drink?"

"Wine and water, as usual," Vladimir responded.

"Oh, of course, but I..." Anna stopped and dropped her eyes.

"What is the matter? Surely we are not out of wine?" asked Vladimir with surprise.

"Well, I have never poured out wine before and I am not familiar with it, sir. I can just recognize the favourite mark of our old master. I do not know its name for the sign is in a foreign language and I am not able to read it." Anna again appeared distraught.

"All right," said Vladimir. "Then bring my father's favourite one. It cannot be bad, for father was an expert with wines. And be back soon. Otherwise our meal will become cold," Vladimir responded indulgently.

"You are going to wait for me, Vladimir Ivanovich?" Anna wondered.

"Of course, I am a nobleman. Even if I were dying of hunger, I would wait until all the guests were sitting at the table," Vladimir responded. "And you are to have dinner with me tonight, Miss Anna, are you not?"

Anna noticed the change in the Baron's style of speaking with her which was somewhat curious.

_Obviously he wants to be playing the nobleman and noblewoman tonight, as we did long ago. How did he say it that time? "Lady Anna Petrovna, you ought not to run barefoot over the grass. I would be unhappy to see you wounded..."_

The memory made Anna smile.

_I was just a little girl while he was a young officer. He was playing with me instead of putting his skills to better use, and I was happy for it. Even my raw heel stopped hurting immediately... Very well Baron, I am ready to carry on our game. Indeed, I am not sure I will manage it, for today it will be more difficult than years ago, I guess... _

"So, you would like to go to Sankt-Peterburg with me, mademoiselle," Vladimir interrupted the silence. "Well, I am going to grant your wish. I admit that it would be a pity to make you marry the old custodian. You deserve a better bridegroom than him. And, as I suspect, there are plenty of them waiting for you in Sankt-Peterburg," said the Baron between bites.

"You have misunderstood me, Baron. I am not going to be married; not to Modestovich nor to anybody else," said Anna emphatically.

"I see," Vladimir replied. "Interesting. Very well. I offer you my protection and, consequently, I will not search for any bridegrooms for you as long as you accept my conditions."

Anna laid down her cutlery and tensely waited for her master to continue.

"You shall be my companion. You will be drinking coffee with me, reading books, and playing chess. The winter nights are never-ending and I have been lonely far too long. You will tell me about my father and about life at this estate. Do you agree?"

"Do you not ask me for anything more, Vladimir Ivanovich?" Anna inquired in disbelief.

"Does it seem too little to you? You will see for yourself, Anna. I can endure listening to reading for hours. And I may also like to go for a walk, or to a ball..."

_Good Lord! A ball? Does he truly mean it?_ Anna's heart started to pound from joy, but then her spirits began to sink.

"I cannot promise that, Vladimir," she said, her nervous fingers fiddling with her skirt. I do not know the lord's dances." Suddenly, her hope of a bright future in the company of the young master was fading.

"Oh, I will educate you in all the necessities. It will be my pleasure to be your teacher. So...?" He did not finish the question.

"So, I will join you as your companion," said Anna resolutely.

"Excellent," Vladimir did not hide his pleasure. "Let us drink to our future. To life in Sankt-Peterburg!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The Baron put his glass down on the table.

"This wine is excellent, Anna. Do we have many different kinds in our cellar?" Vladimir asked.

"Oh yes, there is so much wine in the cellar that you would not be able to drink it up even in a hundred years. And how many different kinds there are! The Baron, well, your father, seemed to be a big collector. I wonder what interest there is in wine? All of them taste the same – sour and bitter, " said Anna, making a face. She did not like wine much.

Her comment made Vladimir exulted. "As I can see, dear Anna Petrovna, I will have to let you in on the secret of wine. And I am confident that you will soon change your opinion. But tell me one thing. How did you manage to recognize father's favourite kind? You said you could not understand French and, as far as I know, my father was buying dozens of French wines."

Anna smiled as she answered, "This was simple, Vladimir Ivanovich. Can you see? There is a picture of a castle on the bottle; I think it is a beautiful one. And a rose blooms by the caste. I have always dreamt of living in such a castle and of being mistress there... Well, now I am grown up and I know it is much more comfortable to live in a house in the capital. It is too much trouble taking care of a castle," said Anna, sitting motionless in an effort to hide her merriment.

"Of course, Madam," Vladimir responded in the same tone. "There is but a snag, for you cannot do without knowledge of French in Sankt-Peterburg." Vladimir eagerly awaited Anna's reaction as he took another bite of meat.

"Oh, you are mistaken, Baron. A few words will be sufficient, surely. Banjur, orva, mercy, bonsur, sivuplate," she said solemnly. _You did not expect that, dear Baron, did you? Of course I am good at French. _Anna gazed triumphantly into the Baron's eyes but her triumph quickly turned to shock at the change that overcame the Baron.

The Baron pressed a damp handkerchief to his forehead as he appeared to be overcome with weakness. In no time, however, he composed himself and laid the handkerchief on the edge of the table.

"What is the matter, Baron? Should I call for a doctor?" Anna asked anxiously.

"Oh no, Anna, it will be all right. My brain reeled a bit, nothing worse. Perhaps I have drunk too much wine. I am feeling much better already."

Vladimir was relieved; she had not noticed anything. He would be unhappy to see Anna low-spirited again tonight. Later, he might possibly find a chance to properly teach her the French language.

"You are right, Vladimir Ivanovich. We have drunk enough wine. It is getting late. Can I leave you now?" Anna broke the silence.

"Of course, you may leave. Unfortunately I cannot escort you to your chamber. You are still a maid in this house. Do not betray yourself to anyone. I will make all the necessary arrangements. "

"I am so grateful to you, Vladimir Ivanovich. Good night," Anna responded quietly and prepared to leave.

"Wait! You cannot leave like this."

Anna glanced back at Vladimir.

"I will give you my first bit of advice," Vladimir continued. "You should be prudent at all times. What if Varvara sees you leaving the library? At this hour... what would you say her?"

"Well, I do not know, sir," Anna felt ashamed.

"A smart maid would take plates with her, what do you think?" A soft smile passed Vladimir's face.

"Indeed, Baron – how could I forget? Forgive me."

"Never mind, this was my fault. I was playing a game with you, talking to you as my guest all night rather than as my maid. I have enjoyed your company so far and I would see myself as a villain if you were scolded by Varvara on my account," the Baron responded while handing Anna his empty plate.

When the door was shut and she was finally gone, he whispered very quietly, "Bonsur, mam'selle. Hopefully you will give me thousands of such unforgettable nights." 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning the Baron called for the cook to his study. Varvara tied her apron around her stout figure, assuming that she was to get the meal order, and hurried to the master.

"Good morning, Vladimir Ivanovich," she greeted the Baron.

"Good morning, Varvara. Take a seat, please."

Varvara, stunned by the Baron's words, shook her head, "Why, a maid should sit in the presence of her master?"

"Do not hesitate, Varvara, our conversation might take some time," Vladimir responded and pointed at a free chair.

Thus, Varvara obediently took a seat and impatiently started to speculate about the nature of the conversation, "So, why did you call for me, Sir? Perhaps your visitor was not satisfied with his dinner? Or did Anna serve badly?"

The Baron, interrupted her, "Oh no, Varvara, you can be at peace; your cooking is amazing. And I am convinced that my guest has never had such an excellent supper," said Vladimir while he let out an ambiguous smile. "And as for Anna's serving, I was well-satisfied," he said, pushing away his memories of Anna's ineptness not wanting to reveal himself not a bit. In no time, however, Vladimir put on serious expression, "There is something else, a delicate matter which does not concern the kitchen."

"Well, if the kitchen is not the matter, what would you like to discuss, Sir?" asked Varvara disconcerted. The Baron's serious expression gave her no comfort.

"I am going to leave the manor soon, to Sankt-Peterburg. I dare say I will stay there for the whole winter and I am not sure when I will return again." Vladimir paused and silently sent a brief prayer to heaven. He knew that it might not be easy to persuade Varvara of his intentions. Surely, as the master of this estate, he had the right to make decisions on the fate of his serfs, but Vladimir did not want to use such power in this case. He wished Varvara to entrust Anna to him consentingly.

"So you are leaving again, Vladimir Ivanovich? You haven't spent a week here yet," Varvara said, a bit disappointed.

"I am sorry for it," the Baron replied. "I have decided to spend the wintertime in Sankt-Peterburg and I would like to depart as soon as possible. Unfortunately, there are only a few servants in the house. That is why I decided to take Anna with me, as well. She is a young and promising girl and I am sure she will soon learn her new work. I know, Anna means a lot to you as you have been taking care of her since the death of her father," Vladimir glanced at the old cook, trying to read her answer from her eyes.

"But Anushka* is to be married soon. How could you take her to Sankt-Peterburg now?" cried Varvara after she had somewhat recovered from the shock. "If she does not marry now, she will surely never have another chance to wed and will end up an old maid. She is a good girl, Sir. Forgive me my audacity, but I beg you, do not ruin her future, please."

"Of course I won't. Tell me, who is she going to be married to?" asked Vladimir, assuming an innocent expression as though he did not know anything.

"To our custodian, Sir," Varvara replied.

"So, to Karl Modestovich, you say?" The Baron sounded surprised. "Yet, Karl Modestovich could be her father. There is too big of an age difference between them, do you not think?" he asked Varvara with a hint of mockery.

"Who says that happiness in matrimony depends on a husband's age? I made a promise to Pyotr Mikhaylovich to take care of his daughter and to marry her off well. And I have to keep my promise. Karl Modestovich is a good man and he is no beggar. He likes Anushka and wants to marry her," Varvara argued.

"Hmm, interesting, and what about Anna herself? Does she agree with the marriage?" asked Vladimir subsequently. The cook did not expect such a question. However, she could not lie; therefore, she dropped her eyes and said not a word.

After a moment the Baron interrupted the silence, "It seems Anna does not love our custodian, am I right, Varia*? Well, not a big surprise to me. Which girl would be excited if she was forced to marry an old man? The custodian would be able to take care of her now, but what if he dies one day? The poor maid would lose her youth and bloom with an old man by her side and afterwards she would be condemned to live the rest of her life as a widow," Vladimir's voice sounded sincere and compassionate. "I believe that Anna deserves a better life," he finished his speech with determination.

Varvara found herself overwhelmed by her own remorse, "Oh, Sir, I had only good intentions with Anushka. I am already an old woman; I cannot leave her on her own. I just wish her to be happy."

"If you want her to be happy, then give her your blessing – for her journey to Sankt-Peterburg. And I promise you that I will take care of her the best I can. Anna will experience a new life in Sankt-Peterburg and surely will find her own happiness there, as well. I will keep your promise to Pyotr Mikhaylovich for you. Do you agree?"

Varvara sighed. The Baron was right. She did not wish Anna to marry an old man, but she had no other idea how to provide her with a promising future. With the Baron's suggestion a new opportunity presented itself. She had no choice but to entrust her girl to the Baron and let her go to Sankt-Peterburg to find a new life for herself there. Aloud she said with a particularly resigned voice, "I wonder, will Anna get married in Sankt-Peterburg? And will I be able to see her again?"

"You do not have to be worried, Varia. Anna will, of course, visit you as often as possible. And as for her bridegroom, I myself will see about the choice. I am giving you my word. I will choose her such a husband that will exceed your expectations. But better to not tell Anna about it. She will be acquainted with this at the right time," Vladimir added emphatically.

"Alright, then, what else can I do. You've always liked her," Varvara finally agreed.

Vladimir smiled in relief, "Anna will be grateful to you for all you have done for her today. Trust me, Varvara, you will never regret your decision. You can leave now. And do not forget – not a word to Anna about this conversation."

"Of course, Vladimir Ivanovich," said Varia and left to return to the kitchen, her head full of thoughts. She knew she had made a good decision placing Anna in the care of the young Baron. She wished Anna to have a new life; nevertheless, there was something that made her eyes well up with tears. Therefore, she started immediately to slice onions for a soup, so no one would see her low spirits.

* * *

><p><em>* Varia = another variant of Varvara name; Anushka = home name for Anna.<em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Sunday evening and Karl Modestovich had come to play cards, as usual.

"Good evening, Modestovich," the inn-keeper greeted him. "They are already awaiting you in the parlour. Would you like vodka, as usual?" he asked, as he led Modestovich to the private room in the back.

"As usual," Karl Modestovich responded and entered the parlour, where Baron Vladimir Ivanovich Korf was seated at the table.

"Baron," exclaimed the custodian with surprise. "What brings you here? Are you here to join my friends and I for a game of cards?"

"Exactly. However, you must pardon me as I sent your friends home. They were so kind as to grant my request. Tonight, I would like just the two of us to play cards," the Baron said.

"Well, as you wish, Baron. Perhaps you have something important to talk about with me, am I right?" asked the custodian.

"I have. But first, let us drink. Tonight, it will be at my expense."

"Oh, excellent, I do not think I can refuse such an offer, sir."

The inn-keeper entered the parlour and served vodka to the gentlemen. Vladimir took a deep breath and started his second important conversation of that day. "I have to inform you that I am going to leave for Sankt-Peterburg in a few days. Therefore, I will be leaving the manor in your excellent hands, again. And, as I appreciate your good work, I will increase your wages."

"Vladimir Ivanovich, what an honour! I must confess that a higher wage would be very useful to me now, for I am going to get married soon," said Karl Modestovich.

"Oh yes, this is another point of our conversation. I am afraid I must disappoint you, Karl Modestovich, as I am determined to take your intended bride to my house in Sankt-Peterburg with me. I have to extend the household and I have no time to seek for any new serfs. Anna will not be missed here at the estate, whereas she will be very useful in Sankt-Peterburg," the Baron said and took a sip from his glass.

"You are going to take Anna away? Does this mean you will not allow us to marry?" asked the custodian, a bit shocked.

"Exactly. I know I may be causing you some inconvenience, though I suppose this will be the best thing for all concerned. Surely, Karl Modestovich, you are an honourable man. You must concede that the girl does not love you," the Baron said, giving Modestovich a penetrating look. "And I am quite confident," continued the Baron, "that you will find another wife who will make you very happy."

The custodian knew that the Baron spoke the truth. It was unlikely that Anna would ever fall in love with him. After a moment of consideration, he said, "Well, if it is so, I will not press my plans. Perhaps Anushka will find her happiness with someone else instead of me. However, I do not want to stay alone. So, have you any advice for me, Baron?"

The custodian put the question to himself, but the Baron gave him a prompt answer, "I might know of someone for you," he replied, pausing as he appeared to consider the question for a moment. "Svietlana. What do you say, hmmm?"

"Do you mean that widow? Svietlana Alexeievna Bielinska?" asked Karl Modestovich, chuckling as he thought of the woman.

"Yes, I just saw her in the village yesterday. People say she is a good woman. She is neither too young, nor too old; she would be good for you, Karl Modestovich. I believe such a wolf as you may win her heart. Well, what do you say?" The Baron encouraged his custodian.

"You have really good taste, Baron," Modestovich chuckled. "We were always friends, me and Svietlana. She is alone, so am I... I think I will try it." The smile on his face broadened. Finally he added, "And if I imagine her borsh*, Vladimir Ivanovich... hmmm."

"And what about her...," whispered the Baron to his custodian.

"Oh, oh, Baron. Surely, you do not intend to entice my second bride away too?" Modestovich asked as though displeased. Nevertheless, both men laughed loudly. They raised their glasses of vodka to the happy future, and then to Sankt-Peterburg, then to Anna, to Svietlana...

The deck of cards stayed untouched that night.

The next morning, Vladimir Ivanovich slept in later than usual. When he woke up, he smiled bitterly at the memory of the night before, unable to count the vodka glasses he had ended up drinking with the custodian. But then he smiled with satisfaction. He had been able to save little Anna from the unwanted marriage. In the end, it was easier than he had thought. He stretched himself, groaning at his pounding head, and realized he should go and tell Anna the good news.

Vladimir quickly dressed and left his bedroom. Deciding first to get something to read with his breakfast, he approached the library where he found Anna dusting the room.

She turned at the sound of the door opening and saw her master. "I am almost done with the cleaning, Vladimir Ivanovich. Should I leave?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment as her eyes wandered about the room.

"Oh no, I was searching for you. Leave the work and go pack your things. We are leaving for Sankt-Peterburg the day after tomorrow," Vladimir said casually, as if he was talking about the most ordinary thing in the world.

Anna cried out with pleasure and rushed to the Baron. Completely forgetting that Vladimir Ivanovich was no longer the young man who used to play with her, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Vladimir Ivanovich. Thank you," she exclaimed, still staying very close to Vladimir. Looking down at her reprovingly he said, "Why, is this the way a maid should deal with her master?"

"Forgive me," Anna exclaimed, quickly removing her arms and taking a step backwards. "I ... I am so glad... I know, I am behaving silly and inappropriate. Forgive me, please," she stammered, a blush spreading across her face.

"Nothing happened, Anushka. I am glad, too. If I were you, I would also try to run away from that marriage," he said and winked at her cheerfully. In no time at all, he switched to an earnest tone, "I must confess, it wasn't easy at all. I had to persuade Varvara... and find a new bride for Modestovich, and spend some roubles, too…" Vladimir reckoned.

"Sir, I will repay you for everything. I promise," Anna said quietly.

"With what money? I want something else," Vladimir said seriously and took the girl's chin in his hand.

Upon hearing his words, Anna started to tremble, _Oh Lord, no! This cannot be true. Vladimir is a proper man, to be sure. Surely, he did not save me from Modestovich only to... such a shame... _  
>Vladimir realized that his words had frightened Anna, and, not wanting to distress her any further, quickly said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I want you to bake a strawberry pie for me."<p>

It took a moment for Anna to realize that he had been teasing her. Relieved, she burst out laughing, "Just a pie, Baron?" She wanted to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"Just the pie, but it must be ready today and you must prepare it with your own hands. Nobody is allowed to help you, understand? I will be in my study, most likely late into the night."

Anna sighed with relief and said, "If that is all, allow me to leave, Vladimir Ivanovich."

"You may go."

Anna quickly walked towards the door. Vladimir was surprised and believed Anna had misunderstood his command. He had to make sure about it, "Anna, surely, did you really understand what to do?"

"Of course, sir. You want me to bake you a strawberry pie with my own hands and to bring it to you in the study while it is still warm, as you have always liked it," said Anna smiling.

"Very well, but do not forget – the pie must be on the table by midnight."

"Do not worry, Vladimir Ivanovich. Tonight you will eat the best pie in the world!" said Anna and made a graceful bow.

"I wonder what it will be like," the Baron said in a low voice after the door was shut behind her. "Surely, I don't know how you will manage it, Anushka."

* * *

><p><em>*Traditional Russian soup made from cabbage, beet, meat, and cream.<em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With a happy smile on her face, Anna ran dancing into the kitchen. She was determined to start baking at once. However, she felt a bit ashamed for she herself should have thought of some way to thank Vladimir for rescuing her. She was just about to pour the flour onto the baking-board as Varvara stepped into the kitchen. Anna rushed to her heartily.

"My dearest Varia, I feel so happy!" Anna rejoiced.

The look on Varia's face, however, turned her joy to sadness. She did not know what to say that would prevent Varia from crying. She had spent her whole life in the kitchen with Varia and now she was going to leave her.

But Varia herself helped Anna make this conversation easier, "The Baron has already told you the news, I see. You will soon leave me for Sankt-Peterburg, won't you?" She nodded, her look expressing a mixture of joy and grief. It was the same with Anna's expression.

The girl sounded a bit surprised, "So you already know about it, Varia?"

"I do. Vladimir Ivanovich is a good man. I, being only his servant, have no say in anything he chooses to do, and yet, he came to ask me to let you go to Sankt-Peterburg. My girl, I wish you this, to be sure. You're young and will experience the world. And you'll be under the best care," said Varia as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, do not cry, Varia. I will write to you and visit you often, I promise. I am sure Vladimir Ivanovich won't protest," said Anna winking.

"Of course you will write me, my girl. And come to me as soon as possible. But stop it, I cannot detain you any longer, now," said Varia and wiped her tears with her apron. She then looked about her in puzzlement. "But Anna, I have to wonder what are you doing here in the kitchen? You should be busy packing your things, eh?"

"It can wait. First I shall bake a pie for the Master," said Anna decidedly.

"A pie, I see. Well, that is a good way to show your gratitude. You have to repay him somehow, my dear. Come, let me help you," Varvara said, reaching for the barrel of flour.

"Oh no, Varia. I will bake it on my own. You mind your own work."

"All right, do it on your own. You are already much better at baking than I am. Just tell me what kind of pie will you make? I suppose a quince pie? " asked the prying cook.

"No, Varia, I'll make a strawberry one, the Master's favourite," said Anna triumphant.

Varvara burst out laughing, "Oh, Anna, your jokes will surely be the death of me. Where are you going to get the strawberries, dear?"

Anna's hands, busy kneading the dough, suddenly froze as she realized with horror that she had completely overlooked that one important detail. How had she not thought about it? Where was she to get the strawberries now, in September? "Varia, what shall I do?" cried Anna with distress. "It was Vladimir Ivanovich himself who ordered a strawberry pie. Maybe he forgot it would be too late for them to grow. He has been away from the manor for ages," Anna continued, hardly believing her own words.

In her mind, she went through the whole conversation with the Baron. So this was to be the hard task she would need to fulfill. All the joy left Anna as she realized she would fail at this single, important task. The air in the kitchen was stifling. She untied her apron and ran out to the garden, running quickly as if trying to run off all the thoughts in her head, until she reached the place where the last of the roses bloomed. She sat down on the grass and, with a sad look, caressed the roses.

Anna paid no attention to the time and had no idea how long she had been sitting in the garden, hidden from sight. As the chill evening air descended upon her, she recalled the Baron's wish. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind. Oh, it was so simple, indeed! The Baron was just trying to test her. Why did she not realize it earlier?

She gave a last glance to the rose-bush and breathed in the sweet smell of its blooms before she hurried back to the kitchen. She had lost too much time to be able to make the pie by midnight.

"Varvara, do we still have enough quinces?" she asked the cook firmly.

"So, finally you came to your senses and are going to bake a quince pie? That's good. We've got plenty of quinces. Help yourself to all of them, my girl, and make sure you choose the very best ones."

Anna let out a smile and thought to herself, _Oh no, Varia, as the Master ordered a strawberry pie, that is what he is going to get. Who cares if the pie will be with quinces instead? There is only one thing left, to persuade Vladimir that the quinces on the pie are in fact strawberries. Anna Petrovna Platonova should be able to manage such a thing!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Anna grabbed the bowl of quinces and was just about to leave the cellar when a shelf on the right side of the door caught her eye. She laid down the bowl of fruit and curiously browsed the jars full of marmalade which were stacked on the shelf. Among the jars she found one with strawberry jam. She smiled to herself and thought, "_It seems I am a lucky girl, after all." _

She returned to the kitchen, frantically thinking, _it would be too simple to cover the pie with the strawberry jam. And certainly it would not make for a surprise. I have to do it some other way._

Therefore, she tried an experiment – she cut open one of the quinces and put a small amount of jam on the inside. It tasted very good and she was pleased with the marked strawberry flavour.

_Oh yes, that's it__! A quince pie with a remarkably different taste ... What a mystery, Sir! _

She would rather sing and dance as usual, but time was running out. She had to bake the pie in time, of course. Her face relaxed into a contented expression, Anna skilfully halved the quinces and filled their cores with the marmalade. Afterwards, she put the fruit on the pie with the red side down. She was quite delighted, for nothing about her pie appeared unusual.

It was almost half an hour to midnight when Anna took the baked pie from the oven. A lovely aroma enveloped the kitchen. The cook was very satisfied with her work. She removed her apron and hastily arranged her dress and hair. Then, she carefully covered the pie and carried the tray to the Baron's study. She paused for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" sounded the Master's voice from inside.

Vladimir Ivanovich was completely engrossed in some strange book full of numbers, and did not bother to raise his eyes from the book. He was so occupied with revising the ledger that he had completely forgotten both Anna and the task which he had given her that morning.

Anna was disappointed with the Baron's lack of interest and did not dare to approach him. The silence finally struck that Baron as odd. He looked up from his book and with surprise gazed at the girl who was carrying a tray. In no time he recalled the curious task he had given her just for fun. At that moment, he smelled a special aroma in the air. He could not make it out, but it was a remarkably similar odour to strawberries. He smiled at his imaginings and thought he must be hallucinating from hunger. Finally, he spoke, "So, you have brought the pie?"

"Yes, I have, Vladimir Ivanovich. Your strawberry pie, as you wished. I managed to bake it by midnight. It's still hot, but I will cut a piece for you, if you like," Anna responded, holding her breath in anticipation of the Baron's reaction. Again, she felt very uncertain, for she could not sense anything from Vladimir's expression.

Vladimir eyed Anna pensively. She stood there so calmly, which both pleased and astonished him at the same time. He expected that she would beg him to relieve her from the task, but she had not. And, what was more, it seemed that Anna had fulfilled the task.

How calm she looked. She did not deserve any more teasing. If the pie was made of cabbage, he would eat it, thought Vladimir to himself. He again breathed in the pleasant smell which flowed through the air and waved at Anna for her to come closer. He realised he had not had a bite to eat all evening and was quite hungry.

Anna approached the desk and laid down the tray with the pie on it. Then she carefully removed the cloth covering.

Vladimir, observing the quinces on the pie, felt puzzled; the strawberry scent was now even more intense.

Suddenly, his previous decision to have mercy on the girl evaporated. Surely, he had to play his part in this comedy to the very end. "What a strange pie it is! And where are the promised strawberries?" he asked Anna, pretending anger.

Anna calmly pointed to the yellow tops of quinces and said, "Why, you are looking directly at them, Vladimir Ivanovich."

"You are saying that these are strawberries? Well ... they look like quinces, to be sure. And the colour is also strange."

"It's a new variety, Sir. It was very difficult for me to get strawberries in this season, you know. But people from the nearby estate were so kind to me. They had planted this strawberry variety last year. And I would say it was a success," said Anna, glancing at Vladimir with a smile on her face.

Vladimir could not help but applaud Anna in his mind. He was amused by the way she tried to pass the quinces off as strawberries. But his hunger grew greater and greater, so he said, "The pie looks really wonderful. And I hope it will taste even more wonderful. Let me try it."

Anna cut the pie, which by now had cooled down a bit, and gave the Baron an appetizing piece. Vladimir took the first bite and looked up with surprise at the maid.

"Is something amiss, Baron? You don't like it?" Anna asked, as if alarmed.

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite; it is delicious. But I do not understand ... Anna, how did you manage this? I did not expect…."

"You did not expect me to be able to bake an ordinary pie?"

"This is not an ordinary pie and you know it," said Vladimir in disagreement. "Indeed, I have never eaten such a delicious cake. Even Varvara cannot make something like this, I believe. So tell me, how did you manage it?"

Anna took a breath and, looking into Vladimir´s eyes, she told him with pride, "Do not be angry, Vladimir Ivanovich. I will bake this pie for you thousands of times again, if you want. But I really cannot reveal my secret to you. It is a family recipe from my mother. So you must understand that..." Anna lied quite convincingly.

Vladimir, knowing too well that Anna had fabricated this story, sensed he would not be able to coax the secret from her. At least not now. So he let her go with these words, "Very well. A family recipe is to be guarded like gold, I understand. You did a good job fulfilling my request. You may go now."

As Anna left the room, Vladimir stuck the fork into the pie so clumsily that a piece of quince flipped over and showed its sweet red core. The secret of the cake was revealed. Vladimir let out a contented smile.

_Smart girl she is. Any other would give the task up or just put jam on the pie. Not so Anna. I see I was right thinking she would fight until she won._

And with satisfaction he took another piece of the pie. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Sankt-Peterburg**_

"Daria, show Miss Anna to her quarters," said Vladimir Ivanovich.

"Of course, Sir," the maid responded, giving Anna a smile. "If you will kindly follow me, Miss."

Anna obediently and silently followed Daria, who led her into a brightly lit room.

"Your bedroom, Miss—would you like me to unpack your belongings?" the maid asked, interrupting Anna who was lost in her thoughts.

"No, thank you, Daria, I think I can manage it by myself. Anyway, my name is Anna and I do not think calling me Miss will be necessary," said Anna with a smile.

"Master told me to behave my best to you," Daria insisted.

"Oh, yes, master is such a considerate man. So we should be considerate of his wishes, shouldn't we?" Anna let out a resigned sigh.

"Master ordered me to be at your disposal," the maid continued. Would you like anything else now, Miss?"

"No, thank you, Daria, you may go. I should have a rest after the journey."

"I understand, Miss. I will call upon you before supper." With that, Daria curtsied and left the room.

Anna sat down on a comfortable-looking sofa. It was the first time that day that she had been alone and could thus fully settle into her own thoughts.

_So, Miss... Well, is this not what you dreamed of, dear Anna Petrovna? Why do you feel so uncomfortable about it now? Have you not yearned for such a position?_

So many things had changed during the past seven days. Today was the beginning of her new life – a life in Sankt-Peterburg. Before their departure, Vladimir had ordered a beautiful travelling dress for her as well as a new coat and hat. Anna rightly sensed this to be just a modest beginning. She would have to change not only her dress if she wanted to become a true companion to Vladimir. And, as was now becoming apparent, it would not be easy at all. In fact, she hardly knew what her new position would involve. But she was ready to do her best for she did not want to disappoint her patron.

Suddenly a smile spread across Anna's face as she recalled the story of the strawberry pie. _Obviously, the Baron liked it very much. And how he did wish to find out her secret... but no, she would never tell. There would be nobody else who could bake this pie; not a cook or any other of the Baron's maids. Only Anna Petrovna would have the right to prepare this pleasure for Vladimir Ivanovich._

_But why did he do it exactly? Why did he take her under his protection so naturally? True, he was like an older brother to her, and a childhood friend. But that was so long ago. Now both of them were grown and the children's games were over... Well, it seemed as if Vladimir Ivanovich had not forgotten their common adventures from the past. Yet Anna felt like she hardly knew him. He had changed during the long years he had been away._

In her mind, fear of the weeks to come was mixed with joyful expectation.

Vladimir stepped into his study and immediately took out several documents before calling for a servant and ordering him to deliver the documents. Although there was time enough before supper would be served, Vladimir did not intend to leave his study.

As he sat there comfortably, he reminded himself of all the events of the last few days that he had spent at the estate. He could see Anna laughing, Anna colliding with him, Anna scared and pleading for protection, Anna stubborn and fighting and Anna looking sad as she prepared to part from her home. How touching that moment was to him!

Feeling somewhat unsettled, Vladimir pushed these thoughts away and reminded himself of the merry times that he had spent with her. He loved her cat-like nature; the mixture of trust and wildness, fear and courage. That is why he had brought her to Sankt-Peterburg with him. Certainly, he would never be bored with her at his side. Though, it would be quite some trouble teaching her good manners and how to behave in high society.

_I have survived battles on the front line, so I will surely survive a battle with a spirited young lady. If I have my way, Anna will be indistinguishable from a real noblewoman by Christmas!_

A moment later, Vladimir took out a small card and wrote a short message on it. Afterwards he called for Daria and ordered her, "Take this to Anna Petrovna."

Anna was thinking over her present situation when a quiet knock on the door interrupted her.  
>"Come in," she called after a moment.<p>

"I was asked to bring you this, Miss," Daria said, and immediately left Anna's room.

Anna's eyes rested on the vase full of light-coloured roses that Daria had placed on the table. The roses seemed so familiar to her... as she approached the table to breathe in their scent, she discovered a small card hidden beneath the stems. The short note written on it stated:

_Anna, I can imagine how you may feel right now; a bit lonely and so far from your home where you have spent your whole life. Still, I hope that you will accept this house as your new home. Perhaps this little present will help you...  
>V.I. <em>

"So it's true. These are the roses from our garden," Anna whispered in exultation. Her eyes filled with tears and she hardly knew whether it was the reminder of the Korf's estate or Vladimir's thoughtfulness that touched her more. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Later, as nightfall descended upon the city, Anna sat calm and relaxed in her chamber. She was not thinking of anything in particular; she was just sitting in silence and enjoying the unfamiliar environment. The elegantly furnished room appealed to her, and Anna thought that soon it would become her new home. She had already grown fond of this place. Slowly, she rose from the armchair, lightly caressing the fabric with her palm, and walked the length of the wardrobe to sit at the desk and open all of its drawers one by one. She pulled out a sheet of paper as if she were going to write a letter, but immediately changed her mind.

A moment later, she approached the window and observed life beyond the walls of the house. Unable to see anything but the branches of a tree dancing in the autumn wind, she looked around the room and let herself again enjoy the sight of the vase of roses. Her thoughts of the Korf estate and garden were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"I have brought a dress for you, Miss," explained Daria, who carried a beautiful dark green gown in her hands. "You are going to dine with Master for the first time tonight. Therefore, you must look particularly lovely," the maid continued, smiling.

Anna silently gazed at the exquisite gown the maid held. Remembering herself, she exclaimed, "Oh, it is very kind of you, Daria."

"It is only my duty, Miss. But I like to work for you, it is a pleasure. And I am glad the Master gave me this work. Please, come here, Miss. We have no time to waste. Dinner will be served in an hour. I will help you get dressed."

Anna could see that Daria was an experienced helper. The young miss observed herself in a large mirror and could not believe her own eyes. The dress fit perfectly and its green colour radiated on her. Anna looked grown up, like a true lady. She was no longer the servant she had been yesterday. She wanted to thank to Daria for all of her help, but apparently the maid was not yet leaving.

"And now we must arrange your hair, Miss," Daria said, taking a comb in her hand.

"Is that necessary? You do not like my hair the way it is?" asked Anna with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, forgive me, Anna Petrovna. Hair may be combed simply in the country, but you are here in Sankt-Peterburg now. Do not worry, I will arrange your hair in the manner of the local fashion," Daria tried to persuade her mistress.

She acted very carefully so as not to exasperate her young mistress.

Anna let out a sigh. She was not used to having her hair brushed by strange hands. However, she knew she had no choice but to submit to Daria's help. Perhaps the maid was right; an ordinary bun would not match the fashionable dress that Anna had just put on.

"Alright, you can start combing. Sometimes even the master has to obey his serf, right?" Anna said with a laugh.

Within a few minutes, Daria's skilled hands had created a simple yet elegant hairstyle. To finish it off, the maid braided several ornaments into her hair that matched the dress colour perfectly.

"Done! You may look now, Miss. But please, do not admire yourself for too long. It is time for dinner," said Daria with grinning eyes. She sensed that she could be less formal with her mistress than usual. After all, her mistress was not a real noblewoman and had such sympathy with the servants.

Anna was grateful for the maid's apparent trust. So, she smiled at Daria and replied, "Of course, we can leave immediately. I did not realize how hungry I am."

Moments later, Anna found herself in the dining room. This room had also made a good impression on her. Though expensively furnished, it appeared homey and cosy. Suddenly, she was interrupted from her contemplation by Vladimir Ivanovich, who had until that moment stayed quietly in the corner of the room, admiring her transformation. Although he knew Anna was a pretty girl, he was certainly not prepared to see such a beauty. But there was no time for such thoughts. Therefore, he approached Anna and kissed her hand respectfully.

"Good evening, Anna Petrovna," he said.

"Good evening, Vladimir Ivanovich," Anna replied with a slight blush. The Baron's behaviour still embarrassed her. Trying to keep herself calm, she added immediately, "Oh, the dining-room is really gorgeous. I think the meal will taste similarly wonderful to me."

These amiable words pleased Vladimir. He was smiling as he escorted his companion to the table. He pulled her chair out for her before seating himself at the opposite side of the table.

"Hopefully, you will enjoy the dinner tonight. I have ordered meals that you like. I did not want to rush you with so many unfamiliar things. You will have time enough to enjoy all the good things your new life has to offer."

Anna's stomach was already rumbling when at last the meal was served. She picked up her spoon with some uncertainty and dipped it into the soup. It was delicious. Without any further hesitation, the young lady delved into her meal like a hungry beast.

The Baron observed Anna gorging herself on the soup with amusement for some while; he did not want to scold her for her behaviour at the moment. _"I must be careful not to alarm her for she seems to be like a feline; fighting but timid at the same time,"_ he thought.

"I see that you are quite hungry after our travels," he said easily.

"Oh, certainly," Anna replied with her mouth full. It appeared that the soup sitting in front of her was the most important thing in the world now...

"Be careful everything goes down as it should. I would not like to call for the doctor tonight. Rather, I would prefer to have a pleasant conversation with you."

Anna paused, took the last spoonful of soup and swallowed slowly. She understood perfectly his words and suddenly felt ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. I know my behaviour must be very inappropriate," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

"It is alright, Anna. I will give you time to get used to your present position. After all, I am glad you are enjoying the meal so much."

His last remark made Anna a bit happier and her discomfort quickly disappeared.

"Next time, try to eat a bit more slowly, alright? Step by step you will learn how to grow into a respectable young lady. I believe you will succeed. And yes, proper table manners are one of the skills you will have to manage. "

"Of course, I will try my best not to disappoint you," said Anna humbly. She greatly appreciated Vladimir's polite behaviour to her. He treated her like a good friend, not a stranger, and that made her calm and trustful.

The dinner continued in an easy atmosphere. Vladimir conversed with Anna on quite unimportant topics. He asked her for her opinion on the colours of the chambers, on the taste of wine and meals, on the weather... Anna had no notion that she would have to endure such dull-witted conversations in the future. She did not even notice that the Baron had just started to give her lectures on conversation in noble society. In fact, with Vladimir at her side, she was enjoying everything, so she daringly answered all of his ridiculous questions.

However, when the Baron emptied his wine glass he spoke seriously, "It is time to end our dinner. You must have a good rest. Tomorrow, we will start with your education."

"Oh, and what kind of education will it be, my Lord?" asked Anna with merriment.

"We will start with walks. The courtyard would be a good place for your training. After you master the correct walking technique, we may leave the boundaries of this house."

Her vanity injured, Anna could not hold back her quick words. "What? I mean... pardon me, you think I cannot walk? Good Lord! Oh, I can walk, and what is more, I can run faster than a hare. And you say..."

With one movement of his hand, Vladimir made her pause. "Now, now, Anna, you really cannot just walk. You seem to be on the run in any case, as I can see. However, a noblewoman does not run; her walking is slow and elegant. That is what I was talking about."

"What did you say? A noblewoman?" asked Anna, her mouth falling open.

"Yes, a noblewoman or Baron's companion; it does not make any difference. By and large, you must change your walking style. Do not worry. I am sure you will like it. Surely, we can have good fun while walking slowly; we can talk. And conversation would be quite impossible if I had to run after you through the city parks as a hunter hunting for a hare," said Vladimir with some irony.

Anna, however, did not notice the easy tone of the Baron's words, and so she responded with some anger, "I see, the noblemen have time enough to be dull while their servants have to be in a hurry to grant their orders." She shook her head to express her disgust with the noble walking style.

"You may be right, Anna. Alas, the Etiquette is our law and we can hardly change it. So, do not be rebellious. Or have you already forgotten? I have saved you from marriage with Modestovich. It is time you paid back my help, don't you think?" Vladimir continued calmly.

"Why, Baron, you need to be rescued from something as well?" cried Anna. "You were in the war and returned alive and healthy, didn't you? What use could a serf girl be to you?"

"As I have said, I rescued you from an unwanted marriage and you will do the same for me. I love walking through the city. I love to go to the theatre or out for dinner or to a ball from time to time. Unfortunately, there are crowds of unmarried young ladies with their cunning mothers at these places. But I do not want to marry, you know. Or to be more precise, I really cannot imagine spending my life with some silly lady whom I would not love but would have married just out of a sense of stupid duty. I hope you understand me." He poured himself another glass of wine and continued with a slower and more serious tone, "That is why I need a companion. If you give me the honour to accompany me at these events, I doubt any of the young ladies would be brave enough to speak a word about marriage."

Vladimir knew quite well how to achieve his objective. He was sure Anna would feel complimented by his request, and he was right. Anna felt happy thinking how important she was in Vladimir's life. She could pay him back for his kindness to her. At last, she would be really useful. She would be a heroine... .

"All right, Vladimir Ivanovich, I apologize for my insolence. I grew up in the kitchen, as you know... but I promise to do my very best in order to pay you back for your kindness." And with these words, she looked directly into his eyes.

"I am happy to hear that, Anna," said Vladimir with a hint of smile. "Let me escort you to your chambers."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

They met again at breakfast next morning.

"Did you sleep well, Anna?" the Baron asked.

"Oh, very well, indeed, Vladimir Ivanovich. I slept like a dad man, should I say," Anna responded with her mouth full.

Vladimir generously ignored Anna's unsuitable display and said, "I am glad to hear that. Today it is going to be a hard day for us. Do not forget your bonnet. You cannot go without your bonnet in the city. That would be an absolute faux pas."

"Er ... what?" Anna asked.

"I said 'Faux pas'… it is French, meaning an awkward situation."

"Ah, yes," nodded Anna. "May I leave now?"

"No, not quite, wait a moment, Anna. I must give you something," replied Vladimir as he removed a document from a large case. After that, he went around the table and put the document in front of the young lady.

"What is this?" asked Anna, a bit uneasy as her fingers broke the seal on the list.

"It is something that a companion cannot do without," said Vladimir slowly.

Anna read the first line, "Release document… Master, are you giving me my freedom?" Anna could not believe her own eyes.

"Of course, I am. You cannot continue to be a serf in your new position," Vladimir replied with a smile, hoping that his impulsive companion would not ran away on the first occasion.

But Anna decided to act as a young lady rather than a hoyden. So, she took a deep breath and bowed to the Baron, telling him, "Thank you, Vladimir Ivanovich. If that is all for now, let me go change my clothes before our first lesson."

"Of course. I will await you at the hall, Anna," Vladimir agreed.

In half an hour, Anna came down to the hall, clothed in a brown dress and a smart bonnet. The Baron met her halfway, offering her his hand, and they went out to the yard.

"Oh, we won't really promenade through the yard, will we?" asked Anna.

"Yes, we will. You must unlearn all that you have learned. I am serious," said Vladimir plainly. Anna let out a sigh.

"There is no need to sigh. I believe you will enjoy it. We can talk during the walk," Vladimir tried to cheer Anna up.

"Talking, you say, hmm. Again some stupid questions on weather? Or are you interested in whether I prefer a top hat or a fur-cap?"

Vladimir could not help but smile.

"We can talk about anything. No one will disturb us. Do you not want to tell me about your life? I have known you as a small girl, but I do not know this young lady staying at my side," Vladimir continued.

"Very well, what are you really interested in?" asked the young lady.

"I am interested in every detail... Now, slow down a bit. It is not a race but a walk."

This remark made Anna laugh and so she replied, "I will try to, Vladimir. But it is quite difficult for me. Well, I had to hurry all the time when I was a serf. The work had to be done quickly. After that was the time for entertainment," said Anna smiling as she slowed down. She was quite uncertain; the slow steps made her feel off balance.

"You are doing well, Anna. See, by walking slowly there is time enough to enjoy the landscape," Vladimir noticed.

"Wonderful! But where is the landscape, my dear Baron?"

Vladimir made a sidelong glance at Anna to catch her expression and said, "For the time being you can study the structure of the plaster). I mean, it is not a bad sight."

"Certainly, it is very interesting. You can give me a lecture on geography, Baron. I will pretend to be looking at the map of the North America," said Anna who had started to feel a bit bored.

"No, it is not North America but South America. Do not trick me, Anna. You must keep your head high; not look at the ground," Vladimir said, appearing displeased.

"I do keep it high. You are watching at the wrong time."

"No, you do not, Anna. Do not lie. You are still keeping your eyes on the ground. You cannot leave this yard until you manage to walk in the right style. Please, try to understand."

"You really think I cannot?" Anna shot back in a loud voice. "And who will prevent me from leaving? You yourself gave me the release document this morning, did you not? So, I am free now and can go outside the house whenever I like."

Vladimir scowled and, with the stern look of a skilled soldier, responded, "It is not that easy, Anna. You are free. But that does not mean you can do whatever you like. You cannot make a footstep without my assent. I am your guardian now."

Though the Baron did not intend so, his words sounded harsh. Anna began to shiver but her eyes flashed. "What did you say, Vladimir?" she asked.

"I told you that I am your guardian. It was a part of my agreement with Varvara," Vladimir repeated calmly.

"No, this is not, no..." Anna could not finish her sentence. She turned back and slowly approached the house. Her steps gradually quickened. She entered the house and automatically continued to the corridor that led to the street. Without thinking she opened the door and ran out. She ran faster and faster until she could feel the sharp breeze stinging her cheeks. She wanted to feel it. She needed a bit of fresh air to settle her mind.

In the meantime, Vladimir recollected himself and returned scowling to the house. He met a petrified serf, Anatoliy, at the door.

"Baron, did something happen to Miss Anna? She ran out to the streets, without any escort," the serf announced to his master.

"Good Lord!" cried Vladimir and stormed out of the house. 


	13. Chapter 12

_The last chapter for now. I am working on translation of Chapter 13 though. Please, be patient with me. I will be too busy in the upcoming autumn but definitely I want to finish this English adventure. _

_Enjoy, Dzana_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

In front of the house, Vladimir stopped to look around. However, there was no sign of Anna. Without wasting time, he followed his instincts which led him in the right direction. He hoped to reach the girl before she met some troubling beggar.

He had no idea how long he had run but he could not stop. Before the street turned again he caught a glimpse of honey-gold hair. As he reached the corner, he slowed down and began to relax. He called to Anna, but she could not hear his voice He hastened his pace and finally caught up to her.

When Anna had run out of the house, she unthinkingly took an unknown direction. She had no idea in her mind where she should go; she was just running. She ran faster and faster, or at least it seemed so to her. She trusted in her instinct and felt certain she would find the way back to Korf's palace. However, for now she wished to run as fast as or faster than the wind. The air whistled by her ears and her hat slipped down her back, but she did not care.

She thought she heard someone in the distance calling her name, but she attached no importance to it. She must be hallucinating. Oh, how she longed to become intoxicated from the sharp wind, and to feel true liberty, if just for a short while.

Someone's arms caught her from behind. Alarmed, she nearly stumbled and fell on the ground. She did not, though, for the arms held her very tightly.

"Thank God, Anna, you have stopped running at last. I really did not want to offend you," panted a familiar voice. Anna turned around with relief. The street was deserted so nobody could observe the strange pair of heavily breathing young people. Anna shyly smiled at her guardian and replied, "You may release me, Vladimir Ivanovich. Really, I will not run away."

"You won't? So what? Oh no, I will not release you. I take my responsibility for you seriously. And I believe you are able to run to the very edge of Earth," Vladimir opposed fitfully.

"But I really didn't want to run away. I would return to your house, I swear," the maid continued.

" I don't understand..." replied Vladimir.

"Forgive me, my dear guardian," she said sweetly.

Upon hearing the word 'guardian' Vladimir felt a pang in his heart.

"You will make me walk as slow as a snail," she continued. "Oh I understand you. I will try to make you satisfied with me. I just... I just wanted to find out whether you are as good in running as I am," lied Anna a bit. She unsuccessfully tried to hide the twinkle in her eye.

This remark made Vladimir laugh so that he released Anna a bit from his strong arms. Anna, however, did not move. She made no attempt to escape, any longer.

The Baron said, "Alright, I will release you. But do not make jokes about me. You must have known that I would catch you. So, why did you run away, really? If you did not want to disappear, what else could be the reason for your behaviour?"

"I have already told you," said Anna, refusing to tell him the truth.

"Pray, Anna, trust me, please. All I want is to understand you. If we could trust one another, we could be good friends."

Anna slowly hung her head. After a while, she said quietly, "I just wanted to feel the wind on my face. I wanted to find out what it mean to be free... just for a moment... until I had to become your possession again."

"My possession? What are you talking about? I am your guardian, not your possessor. You silly..." He broke off his speech.

"What is the difference?" asked Anna, defeated.

Anna did not mean to speak so bluntly. She just did not know how to express her strange feelings properly. During the last ten days, her life had turned upside down and now she felt puzzled.

Vladimir wondered at her words but remained calm. "I am your guardian. That means I have to take care of you the best I can. I have promised Varvara that I will look after you, Anna. I do not want to replace your parents, but... "

Vladimir could not find the suitable words. Thus, he left his sentence unfinished.

"I am really grateful for that, Vladimir Ivanovich. I know that I have behaved silly. Will you forgive me my foolish act?" whispered Anna as her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Of course."

Anna composed herself and in a moment her expression again became quizzical, "Thank you. And oh, I must say that you ran quite well. To be honest, I did not expect you to reach me. But it was very sweet of you to try," Anna said and started to laugh so that she made laugh her guardian, too.

After both of them stopped laughing, Vladimir said, "We must return home. Happily, nobody has seen us. I would not be glad if gossips learned of this."

He looked at her hair. It was tangled from the wind. He longed to touch it and could not resist his desire.

"The wind has tangled your hairstyle. May I?"

Anna blushed and protested immediately, "Oh, this is inappropriate. I will do it by myself, Vladimir."

However, Vladimir did not give up so easily. He untied the ribbon on her hat. A moment later, he replaced the bonnet back on her neatened head and began to tie the ribbon.

"Will you be my new chamber-maid, Baron?" said Anna in an attempt to hide her discomfort.

"I have just explained to you the role of a guardian. So, why the surprise then?" replied Vladimir, as he finished tying the bow. He opened his mouth to add something more but apparently changed his mind, and his words remained unspoken.

Anna let the Baron serve her. After all, it was not uncomfortable. She was just unaccustomed to it.

"Dear Anna, let us go back home my way - I mean, snail-walking. Will you agree?" Vladimir continued in a sportive tone.

"Of course, Sir. I do not wish to destroy your good reputation," Anna agreed.

"I am not afraid. Just do not look at the ground while walking."

Thus, they set off home at a comfortable pace. Anna's steps were absolutely certain now, but still she watched the pavement beneath her all of the time.

"The sky is clear today, is it not?" Vladimir remarked in an attempt to trip her up

"Oh yes, it is so clear," said Anna, without glancing up.

"Interesting... It seems that a storm is coming," continued the Baron slyly.

"A storm? So what are we waiting for? Hurry, hurry up!" cried Anna, a bit frightened. She was scared of storms. She looked up to the sky and then at Vladimir. In no time she understood that no storm was coming; Vladimir was trying to fool her.

"That is right, Anna. As I have said, you must look up . But you seem to be so taken with Peterburg's pavements," said Vladimir, feigning reprimand. Actually, he enjoyed this advantage over the young Miss.

"Are you teasing me, Vladimir?" asked Anna, insulted.

"As you did, my dear," the Baron said drily.

Anna, in fact, had to agree with him in her mind. Nevertheless, she kept gazing at her feet until they arrived at home.


	14. Chapter 14

I have to thank to my beta-reader kleindog. Without her editions my story would never be so readable in English. Hope you enjoy and sorry for such a long pause.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Are you tired?" Vladimir asked after they stepped into the house.

"No, but I am hungry," Anna replied.

"Well, we will eat dinner and continue later."

"Shall I set the table, sir?" Anna asked as she had for what seemed ages.

"Oh, come, Miss. You are no longer a servant. Take a seat and rest. Your work is quite different now, isn't that true?" replied Vladimir with a smile.

"Oh, I am sorry. I just forgot," Anna responded obediently.

After they finished dinner, the Baron asked, "Did you like the meal?"

"Oh yes, very much so," Anna replied freely.

"I thought you did. Anna, if you continue eating so much, I shall have to increase our food stores. Otherwise, we might soon die from hunger," Vladimir observed with amusement.

Anna dropped her head and discarded any thoughts about another piece of cake.

Vladimir continued in a playful tone of conversation, "Oh, it seems to me that you would like to taste this cake, am I right?" While saying this, he set his eyes knowingly on an exquisite looking cake covered with whipped cream that sat in the middle of the table. Seeing that Anna became more and more red, he got up and cut a piece of the dessert for himself.

Anna gazed at her plate in disbelief, too frightened to take the fork in her hand.

"Oh, come, dear, have a heart and eat with me. Tell me, how you like this cake. My stomach is full to bursting, so I depend upon your judgment." While saying this, Vladimir could not stop his merriment.  
>"Our cook will be sad if we do not at least taste it–" he said in a stifled voice.<p>

This was too much for Anna's dignity. With a huffing expression, she shoved an entire piece of the cake into her mouth. With traces of cream still around her mouth, she wordlessly rose from the table and tried to leave the dining-room the shortest way possible.  
><em>This is my fault, <em>she thought_. If I had not ran away, Vladimir would not taunt me now. To hell with it, I have devoured this cake so quickly that I hardly know how it tasted. _

"Do not forget, Anna, that we will continue with your education!" the Baron's voice boomed behind her. _That wild thing! _Vladimir thought,_ she would not leave a piece for me._Now that she had gone, he could taste the cake for himself, and he enjoyed a large piece in privacy.

An hour later, the Baron knocked on the door of Anna' s chamber.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"Your teacher," came the reply.

"Come in," bid the young woman.

"Are you ready?" asked Vladimir gently.

"Yes, I am. However, I would prefer to learn something different. Walking seems quite boring to me," said Anna, hoping to change the Baron's plan.

"No no, we must go on from where we have stopped. I have a wonderful idea," Vladimir replied commandingly as he pull out a black scarf from his coat pocket.

"Why do you have the scarf?" inquired the girl curiously.

"I am going to blindfold you," the Baron responded.

"Well, but – I won't be able to see to walk!" said Anna with horror.

"That's right. You will not be able to watch your feet. Hence, it will make you to trust your escort. Let us try it."

Vladimir gave Anna no chance to protest. Tying the scarf over her eyes, he blindfolded her.

"What are you doing? I cannot see anything. Stop it!" cried Anna out as tried to remove the scarf from her eyes. The Baron, however, grasped her hands firmly, keeping her in her dark prison.

"You have no choice, Anna. You must endure this experiment. Do not worry. I will not let it harm you. I am with you. Just try to trust me, that is all," said Vladimir soothingly.

Anna resignedly dropped her arms.

"All right; I do not understand it, though. Perhaps, we will have some fun at least," she said hopefully.

"I believe so. Start walking. Keep your head high. There is no point in lowering your eyes for you cannot see anything. Concentrate on your walk and try to trust me. Soon you will find out that nothing bad can happen to you as long as you walk with a companion." Upon saying this, Vladimir stepped out of the chamber with Anna by his side.

"Oh, no! This is impossible!" she cried out. "What would the household say if they saw us like this?"

"Do not worry. There is noone but Daria in the house. I have given the others time off, and Daria is a good girl. She will not say a word to anyone."

"You think of every detail, Baron, don´t you?" Anna noted with a hint of bitterness.

"Of course," Vladimir replied proudly.

The strange pair passed through the various halls of the house when Anna asked, "Where are we? I have lost my orientation completely. And I am still not well familiar with this house, I suppose."

"It is not necessary to know the exact place when I am by your side, Anna. Just walk for a while until we are finished. Keep your head high – good!" Vladimir commended Anna.

"The scarf is uncomfortable," cried Anna, squirming in discomfort.

"Just a moment more and you will get your award, dear," replied Vladimir, trying to comfort the young girl.

"Very well, what kind of award do you mean?" required Anna curiously.

"That is a surprise," whispered the Baron into her ear.

Suddenly, Vladimir stopped. Anna stopped too and asked, "What happened, Vladimir?"

"The end of our walk is behind this door that I have to open," the Baron replied and put his hand on the handle.

They stepped inside the opened door. Still unsure of where she was standing, Anna asked, "Vladimir, will you tell me where have you brought me?"

She heard another click of the handle. Perhaps, they were in the dining-room or the library. Vladimir grew nearer to Anna to whisper an innocent answer, "We are going into your chambers, dear Anna. I have to thank you for such kind company."

With these words, he bent to help her untie the scarf.

Anna started, and a disturbing idea came into her mind. _Are we in my chambers? With the door closed? What if he locked the door? No one in the house would help me if they heard me cry out, not even poor Daria. _

In her fright, she lifted her hand and slapped the Baron.

Vladimir winced with pain. His face was burning but that was not important at that moment. He did not understand Anna's action. What happened? He only wanted to please her while she gave him an unreasonable slap.

Anna took off the blindfold, releasing herself from the darkness. Her eyes flashed and she breathed unevenly. Vladimir longed to find out the cause of her fear but was afraid he might frighten the girl more. He decided instead to finish his original plan. Stepping to Anna's side, he kissed her palm reverently.

"What do you expect of me?" the girl asked with trembling lips.

In a second, Vladimir understood why he had frightened her.

"I wanted to please you, not terrify you," he said tenderly and resisted his wish to caress her hair. "You did not think I would harm you, did you?"

"So what did you mean to do?"

"I will tell you, if you will stop being afraid of me, Anna".

Anna gave no reply. Instead, she looked straight into his eyes.

"I have escorted you to your chambers to show you the surprise," said Vladimir slowly, and gently turned the girl so she could see a dress hanging on the wardrobe.

It was a beautiful dress for outdoor wear. On the nearby dressing table sat a new bonnet that matched the dress.

"In two days, a street theatre will be held in the city park, Anna. I would like to go with you to see it. That is why I rushed your walking lessons. It is much better to go with a beautiful young lady by my side than alone. I hope you will not refuse my invitation," said the Baron as he looked into the girl´s puzzled eyes.

Anna did not know whether she felt frightened, bewildered, grateful, or touched.

"I – forgive me, Vladimir. How could I think that – you wanted to -"

"Seduce you?" he finished her thought.

Anna dropped her burning face. "Forgive me," she muttered.

Vladimir took her face into his hands and gave her the sweetest smile.

"Nothing happened, Anna. I am sorry that I have frightened you so much. On the other hand, I am glad a bit. Now I know you truly care for your virtue. Well, you will not hit me anymore, will you?" he said, turning the whole situation into raillery.

Anna could not but laugh. "Of course, not. I feel really awkward. And – I have not still thanked you for the beautiful dress. Will we truly go out in only two days? To a theatre!" she cried with enthusiasm.

"Yes, in two days. You have my word. Just, promise me one thing –"

"I promise. I will keep my head high and I will trust you and – I will never hit you again," Anna finished his words. It was her nature and she could not stay serious for long.

"Are you giving me your word?" the Baron asked with laugh.

"Yes, you have my word. How about your face? I must treat it," the girl said anxiously.

"It is alright. Nothing, really," Vladimir brushed aside her suggestion.

"Oh, no. I must treat your face. It is such a shame that I have caused you pain. You must not reject me now, please. Give a chance to retrieve my error," said Anna humbly.

"Very well," Vladimir agreed and with laugh in his eyes he let her lead him to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Big thank to my precious beta-reader kleindog. Enjoy and thanks for your patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

In the three weeks that Anna had been in Sankt-Peterburg, she had quickly become familiar with her new home and made friends among the household. Of course, the closest one to Anna still was her chamber-maid, Daria; both of the girls were of similar age. And there was also the good-hearted cook, Irina whom Anna took pleasure visiting regularly in the kitchen. She could always find some pretence for her visit. Her reason was simple: she just longed to set her eyes on the pots or secretly to plunge her hands into flour. The old cook did not mind; quite the opposite, she was very glad to have such a dear companion. She and Anna never tired of speaking enough about their common love of cooking art.

This particular day, the cook had her day off. Vladimir Ivanovich was a generous master. He was solicitous and gave his serfs regular free time for rest. His serfs were very grateful for such a generosity. The old cook, though, hardly took the advantage of her day off. Usually she went out for a short walk and returned in time to prepare supper for the young Baron.

That day, however, she hurried to tend to her ill cousin, and planned to stay with her until the following morning. She had no worries about the master´s comfort, knowing Anna could well fill her place should the need arise. The wise woman was well aware of Anna´s position but she also knew about her past. No-one had to tell her how things stood; Irina understood everything but kept her counsel to herself. The cook was always so touched by Anna´s hidden hunger for work. If she said but a word, the girl would promptly take an apron and willingly help her. Irina never asked the young woman, however; she had no wish to make trouble for herself or Anna.

When Vladimir and Anna returned from their regular afternoon stroll, dusk was falling upon Sankt-Peterburg. Anna rubbed her numb hands.

"It is cold. What about some hot tea, Vladimir?" she asked, still fully dressed in her outside clothing with her cap on her head.

"That is a wonderful idea. Would you make it? Irina is off today. She will not return before morning," Vladimir replied.

"Of course! Preparation of tea is the easiest thing. Come with me to the kitchen and help me heat up the stove."

"I see... Such a nice plan you have, don´t you? You chose the most comfortable part for yourself and leave the dirty work for me," Vladimir retorted as he made a face.

"Pardon me, but can you make tea, Vladimir Ivanovich? If so, please help yourself. I will watch."

"Hmmm... will you brew the tea on the stove?" Vladimir slyly avoided answering her for he did not want to confirm that she was correct in her presumption that he did not know how to make tea in the samovar*.

"Of course not, but a tea alone with not fill us up," Anna muttered reluctantly.

"I see. The Miss is hungry again," the Baron teased her. "Well, I understand perfectly. Let us go," he decided.

When they reached the kitchen, Anna took off her coat and immediately started to prepare the tea. With pleasure, Vladimir found that the stove was still warm. He would not have hard work to set the fire blazing again. It was good that Irina thought ahead to their comfort. The Baron put a few logs onto the fire. As he did so, he unobtrusively observed Anna, wondering if she had some other scheme afoot besides tea. Could he perhaps induce her to bake some delicious treat?

"I am ready. What more should I do, Miss Cook?" he asked innocently.

Anna gazed up at him in surprise. "I suppose I have heard wrong, Vladimir. You want to help me in the kitchen?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, why not? I have been spending whole days teaching you Etiquette. Now, you could return the favour by teaching me something of your craft, am I right? Rich man today – beggar tomorrow. One does not know what might happen in the future, or when I might require such skills," the Baron mused.

"Do you want to learn how to bake a cake?" Anna asked him.

"We shall bake a cake? That is excellent!" Vladimir could not hide his enthusiasm.

"Baking is a woman's work, Baron," continued Anna, hoping she would discourage him from his intentions.

"So, you think that I, being a man, could not manage it?" asked the Baron.

"Oh, no. You are right," Anna replied quickly. "Let us try it." She agreed with the strange suggestion before Vladimir could give up. _Just you wait, my dear Baron_, she thought to herself_. I´ll keel-haul__you and you will regret that you ever wanted to interfere in my kitchen and disturb my work. _

Anna smiled as she thought this. She did not want to give the Baron any reason to guess her real thoughts. In her mind, she already devised a plan. She would make this afternoon a lesson for Vladimir.

"So, your cooking assistant is ready to start, mademoiselle," said Vladimir merrily. In his mind, he added, _You´ll catch it from me, my dear. You´ll see what I am capable of! Be sure you´ll having no further interest in household work anymore._ _I need a lady by my side, not another cook! _He smiled at her as well in feigned innocence.

In the meantime Anna tied Irina´s apron about his waist. It sat close-fitting around his middle.

"What are you doing?" asked Vladimir in horror.

"Well, you cannot get your fine suit dirty, can you? You must have an apron," said Anna seriously.

"An apron – with roses?!" groaned the Baron. In his mind, he started to regret this silly idea.

But Anna challenged with calm voice, "Yes, an apron with roses. Irina has no other apron."

She gazed victoriously into his eyes. With difficulty, she kept her countenance; the Baron dressed in a flowery apron! Who would have guessed such a thing?

Aloud, she said, "Do not fear, it suits you very well!"

Vladimir let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He hoped that no-one from his household would see him in such a position.

"Peel it and cut!" These sharp words alarmed Vladimir from his reverie. His eyes flew open and lit on a heaping bowl of apples.

"What, peel? – I don´t know how," he hurriedly answered.

Anna made a face, but in no time gained control. "This way, like so," she explained while showing Vladimir the correct way to peel an apple (well).

"Aah, I see. I understand already," said Vladimir as he sliced the knife into the apple incorrectly, cutting it at a horribly wrong angle.

"Not so," Anna said in a slightly raised voice.

"Why, I´m doing it right, exactly as you have shown me," Vladimir opposed.

"Not at all, you are doing it wrong! Just watch me once more," Anna scolded.

Their game continued. While Anna gave Vladimir instructions, he misinterpreted as much as possible and performed his tasks incorrectly to tease Anna and hear her fuss. She had to redo every step Vladimir took, so the preparation of the cake took much more time than usual. When the cake was finally in the oven, Anna sank into a chair in exhaustion.

"Now, there is one thing left to do – clean the kitchen. It looks as if a snowstorm has fallen," Anna noted.

"What, me do more work?" Vladimir wondered.

"Of course, sweeping has ever been the pantryboy´s work," said Anna imperiously and pointedly she rested her legs on a nearby chair.

_You gave me no choice, girl_, thought Vladimir joyfully. _You think it looks like a snowstorm now? Just you wait!_

Unobserved by Anna, he took a handful of flour and wrapped it in the towel he still held in his hand. Spinning around, he took a deep breath and blew on the contents of the towel. In a moment, the air was full of flour.

Anna twinkled and choked, for she wasn´t prepared for such a thing. Quickly recovering, she ran to the shelf under the window. Grabbing a pocketful of groats from a sack, she hurried after Vladimir, pelting his with the grains.

They both returned to the play of their childhood while the kitchen changed into a snowy landscape.

Anna stopped to wipe the flour from her forehead, which was a fatal mistake. In no time, the Baron caught her so firmly that she had no chance to escape.

"I caught you!" he cried victoriously. "You won´t slip away from me this time."

Anna felt his strong embrace and gave up any thought of escape. She trembled but felt no fear. Quite the opposite; with courage, she looked into the eyes of her guardian.

"What will you do to me now?" she quizzed him.

"I demand the prize for a winner, of course," Vladimir responded.

"No, no! I don´t want to!" Anna begged as she recalled the bitter retributions demanded of her when she was a little girl.

Vladimir knew very well what she feared. "Do not worry, I will not tickle you. Our childhood is gone," he said with a mysterious expression on his face. He did not avert his eyes from his captive.

"So what comes now?" asked Anna, still trembling.

"This," he replied and kissed Anna tenderly. He only softly touched his lips to hers as he was afraid of harming her, but held her firmly round her waist.

Anna´s heart raced and she dropped her gaze. She no longer had the courage to look into Vladimir´s eyes.

_I must be mad. Good Lord, how could I lose my control? _Vladimir recoiled from his spontaneous act.

But he had no time for his own concerns. He must do something to comfort the girl he had put out of the countenance who was standing so closely to him.

"Forgive me, Anna. I did not want to insult you," he whispered as he released her from his embrace. He expected that Anna would run out of the kitchen. But it was not so. The Baron took a deep breath. Finally, the young lady came to herself and with her gaze still on the floor, responded.

"You did not harm me. Just..." She faltered, as she did not know what to say.

Vladimir instinctively pulled Anna into his embrace once more, and stroked her hair. When his hand reached her chin, he carefully turned her face up to his. Anna could read a silent question in his eyes.

"I have never…no one has yet..." she said in whisper, unable to finish her sentence.

She blushed and dropped her eyes from his, ashamed of her feelings.

"No other man has kissed you before now?" Vladimir inquired gently. Anna only made a slight nod. The baron slowly smiled and a strong wave of excitement coursed through his body. Still stroking her hair, he whispered,

"You have no cause to be ashamed. I am the one who should be."

"Why?" said Anna softly, finally daring to look into Vladimir´s eyes.

"It was unfair of me. If I had known it was your first time –"

"You would not have done so? Anna interrupted him sadly.

Vladimir sensed her disappointment and, again, he felt ashamed. _She liked it_, he thought.

Pressing his cheek against her hair, he whispered,"If I had known it was the first time-" but his words trailed off. What he wanted to say seemed silly, and he was suddenly not able to speak any more. He felt puzzled. A sudden passion weakened his mind completely, for he was so near her lips—for just a moment, there seemed no turning back, and he kissed her.

Anna did not resist. To the contrary,, she surrendered to the Baron´s tender kisses, and her surrender increased his desire even more. He had become accustomed to living alone, but now every cell of his body burned and longed for love, even if it should be for the last time in his life.

With reluctance, Vladimir parted from her sweet lips and smiled in apology. Anna felt weak as if her knees would give out from under her, but she no longer feared to look into the Baron´s eyes. She wanted to say something, but Vladimir put his finger to her lips in an attempt to silence her. He could not resist touching her lips for one last time, although his finger barely grazed them.

Anna seemed so changed to him, as if she were a stranger. He feared losing his countenance in the face of her devotion and trust. He smiled in puzzlement and stepped away, folding his hands behind his back.

As the silence stretched out between them, Anna finally spoke. "I suppose the cake is finished. Let me take it from the oven."

She wanted to step to the oven, but her legs were unsteady. Seeing this, Vladimir held her gently back and helped her to sit at the table.

"I will do it," he said simply.

Anna had no strength to oppose him. She only hoped Vladimir would not burn himself. But there was no need for concern, for the Baron acted very carefully. He took the cake out of the oven, put it on the tray, and, seeing Anna´s nod, said with satisfaction, "Done. Let us go to the library and enjoy it."

Although Anna was torpid and silent, she smiled for the rest of the evening. Both young people were lost in their thoughts, remembering what had just passed, but they hardly said a word.

Vladimir observed Anna when he thought she did not see, almost regretting that he had awoken the woman within her. He was afraid that he had lost the high-spirited girl of whom he had become fond so many years ago and whom he had found only recently.

Time passed by as the cake was half-eaten and the wine disappeared from the bottle on the table. Vladimir was going to toad wood to the fire when he happened to glance at Anna. The young woman, overwhelmed by tiredness or the wine, had fallen asleep.

Vladimir put the log gently on the floor and approached the arm-chair where Anna sat curled up like a kitten. With fatherly feelings, he lifted the girl into his embrace and carried her into her chambers. Placing her gently on her bed, he covered her with a quilt.

Anna murmured something quietly, opened her eyes for a second, and closed them again.

The Baron once more saw the small girl with broken knees in front of him. He stroked her hair tenderly, touched her forehead with his lips, and silently left the room.

The short walk back to the library caused the Baron to grow sober. _Congratulation, Baron Korf, _he thought._ Now, you must marry her_.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>A samovar is a metal container traditionally used to heat and boil water; in Russia, it is used mainly for tea preparation.


End file.
